Friendly Push
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: AU will Bill and Charlie are twins. Charlie decides to give Bill a little bit of a push.


**Title:** Friendly Push  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Hermione/Bill  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 536  
 **Summary:** AU will Bill and Charlie are twins. Charlie decides to give Bill a little bit of a push.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **First Headmaster of Hogwarts - Bronze - Prompts Used - Study, Rubble, Hidden, Collapse

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **February Event - My Love - Prompt Used - 11. "I'm allergic to roses" (dialogue)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Fairytales - Task - Your task this week is to write about twins (or triplets, etc)! Easy enough, right? Here's the catch: You may not write about Fred and George. Fred and George are the main set of twins in the story of Harry Potter, and you know me, I'm all about writing about the underdogs. You can make canon characters that are not twins, twins however. **Prompts Used:** (word) memory, (word) vacant

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Gringotts - Prompts Used - Pairing: Hermione/Bill

 **200 characters in 200 days challenge:** 37\. Bill Weasley

 **Hermione Pairing Competition:** Hermione/Bill

* * *

Bill and Charlie glared at each other. "Stay away from her," Bill growled, fists clenched at his side.

Bill and Charlie usually got along so well and anyone who knew them would say that don't have a real memory of the two having any huge argument. That has all changed.

Charlie studied Bill's face with a smirk and almost wanted to collapse in on himself with laughter. "Why should I?" Charlie goaded.

Bill thought his feelings were so hidden, but the only person who didn't know about them was the object of them.

"She's mine," Bill hissed possessively.

Charlie raised his eyebrows. If Hermione had heard that, there would have been rubble from where she punched the wall next to Bill's head, and the older twin, dear old Bill, would lose whatever chance he did have. "I don't see your name on her, and Hermione is her own woman. If you want her, do something about it and you better do it before I make my move."

Hopefully, that would be all the push Bill needed to finally get the courage and confess his undying love to the pretty brunette.

Unfortunately, when it came to girls, Charlie was the smoother one.

The next day, Charlie saw Bill with a bundle of roses. His eyes widened at the train wreck he knew he was about to witness.

"Bill, don't!" Charlie tried.

Bill ignored him, probably thinking Charlie was trying to buy time for himself.

Charlie shook his head. "Bill, listen to me –"

"Shut it," Bill commanded.

When Bill reached Hermione and handed her the banquet, Charlie saw the vacant look in her eyes. He closed his own in despair.

"Don't you like them?" Bill asked hopefully.

"I'm allergic to roses," she declared flatly. "I thought you knew that about me."

Charlie opened his eyes to see Bill quickly pull the roses away.

"I – I – I..."

Charlie sighed. He had to go to the rescue. He hurried over to the couple.

"Hermione, Hermione, Bill did know. He just forgot."

"How does one forget about allergies?" Hermione asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

Bill shrewdly looked at Charlie, probably wondering what he was about to, and if Charlie was going to use Bill's faux pas to his advantage.

Charlie rolled his eyes. One would have thought his twin would know him better. "He does know. He just really likes you and forgot that little fact thanks to his nerves."

Hermione turned her gaze onto Bill, whose face was now bright red. "You like me?"

Bill silently nodded.

She smiled. "You should have just told me. Better to say it than give me roses." She stood on her toes and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Call me," she whispered against his skin.

She backed away and waved before turning around and leaving.

Charlie shook his head. "Was that so hard?"

Bill scratched his head. "So, you never liked Hermione, huh?"

"Of course not. I was hoping if you thought I did, you'd tell her about your feelings. And you couldn't even do that. What would you do without me?"

Bill put his arm around Charlie's shoulders. "It's a good thing I'll never have to find out."


End file.
